This invention is in the field of volatile and liquid Group 4 metal complexes, as precursors for fabricating electronic devices by the semiconductor fabrication industries. Cyclopentadiene based Group 4, as well as other metal complexes, have been intensively explored as potential precursors. Prior art in this field includes:    Kuhn, N., et al., XVI. (2,5-C4t-Bu2RHN)MCl3 (M=Ti, Zr, Hf; R=H, SiMe3)—Azacyclopentadienyl-Komplexe der Gruppe 4-Metalle. Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 440(3): p. 289-296, 1992.    Dias, A. R., et al., Synthesis, characterisation, crystal structure, reactivity and bonding in titanium complexes containing 2,3,4,5-tetramethylpyrrolyl. Journal of the Chemical Society—Dalton Transactions, p. 1055-1061, 1996.    Dussarrat, C., N. Blasco, A. Pinchart and C. Lachaud “Method of forming high-k dielectric films based on novel titanium, zirconium, and hafnium precursors and their use for semiconductor manufacturing.” WO2007140813.    Dussarrat, C., N. Blasco, A. Pinchart and C. Lachaud “Method Of Forming Dielectric Films, New Precursors And Their Use In The Semi-Conductor Manufacturing.” WO2007141059A2 (US2009203222A).    Heys, P. N., A. Kingsley, F. Song, P. Williams, T. Leese, H. O. Davies and R. Odedra “Methods Of Atomic Layer Deposition Using Titanium-Based Precursors.” US20090074983A1.    Heys, P. N., A. Kingsley, F. Song, P. Williams, T. Leese, H. O. Davies and R. Odedra “Methods Of Preparing Thin Films By Atomic Layer Deposition Using Monocyclopentadienyl Trialkoxy Hafnium And Zirconium Precursors.” WO09036046.    Heys, P. N., R. Odedra, A. Kingsley and H. O. Davies, “Titanium Pyrrolyl-Based Organometallic Precursors And Use Thereof For Preparing Dielectric Thin Films”, WO09155507 A1.    Heys, P. N., R. Odedra, A. Kingsley and H. O. Davies, “Hafnium And Zirconium Pyrrolyl-Based Organometallic Precursors And Use Thereof For Preparing Dielectric Thin Films”, WO09155520 A1.    Black, K., A. C. Jones, J. Bacsa, P. R. Chalker, P. A. Marshall, H. O. Davies, P. N. Heys, P. O'Brien, M. Afzaal, J. Raftery and G. W. Critchlow, “Investigation of new 2,5-dimethylpyrrolyl titanium alkylamide and alkoxide complexes as precursors for the liquid injection mocvd of TiO2.” Chemical Vapor Deposition 16(1-3): 93-99 (2010).